Break
by Tenshi96
Summary: Some students see Misaki and Usagi, and rumors spread like wildfire... Usagi x Misaki, Romantica There may be some Nowaki x Hiroki, Egoist in later chapters. Rated M for language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

As Misaki and Usagi walked out of the convinience store, Misaki muttered,

"God, Usagi-san, you didn't need to buy _all_ the scented erasers in there!"

"No, Misaki. It is 100 percent necessary." Usagi said.

Misaki glared at him. "Why?"

Usagi raised his arm in the air as he declared, "For my manuscripts!"

Misaki stayed silent for a moment, and then yelled, "YOU HAVE PLENTY OF ERASERS AT HOME!"

"Oh well." Usagi-san said.

While the two were walking down the dark street, Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand.

"H-huh? What are you doing, you baka, what if someone sees us?" Misaki growled.

"No one's on the street- besides, it's night." Usagi-san said.

Misaki knew he couldn't argue anymore, because it was true. Or so he thought.

The two men didn't realize the duo watching them.

Katsuro and Masaru were walking down the same street when Masaru poked Katsuro.

"Look at that!" he whispered, "It's Takahashi and that author guy, Usami Akihiko!"

"Hah!" Katsuro quietly laughed, "They're holding hands! I gotta take pictures." Katsuro took out his phone.

Masaru grinned. "Do it!"

Katsuro took some pictures "Takahashi's gonna have a fun day tomorrow."

Misaki left Usagi's car, holding his back. _The damn rabbit didn't have to do it THAT hard!_ Misaki thought. As he entered the school gates, surprisingly, people weren't staring. They were smirking. A boy Misaki knew, Katsuro, walked up to Misaki and whispered in his ear,

"You did something with that author. Something dirty!~" Katsuro said in a sing-song voice.

"H-Huh?" _What did he just say now?_ Misaki thought.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Fear shot through Misaki.

_How...I gotta leave, somehow. _ he thought.

As if on command, the bell rang (A/N I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW UNIVERSITIES WORK)

"Ah! I-I've gotta go now!" Misaki stuttered. Misaki ran off to class. As he and his class entered the room, they saw Kamijou. And a tall, raven haired man. The tall man opened his eyes in surprised and ruffled Kamijou's hair.

"Oh, your class his here. Bye Hiro-san!" the man said.

"You god damn idiot, don't call me that here!" Kamijou said, obviously blushing.

The tall man chuckled quietly, and left.

"What was that about?" someone whispered.

"Kamijou might be a faggot like Takahashi." Kamijou and Misaki stared at the area the comment came from, and then looked away.

Misaki sighed and looked down.

The day had dragged on, the torments from his classmates not ending. It seemed like forever until it came to an abrupt end. Misaki walked over to Usagi's car.

"Hi, Misaki." Usagi said as Misaki entered the car.

"Hey." Misaki said bluntly.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Usagi.

"Everything's fine." Misaki replied.

"You have a note in your bag. Pass it here." Usagi pulled the note out of the bag. Misaki's eyes widened, and then Misaki pulled the note out of Usagi's hand, and scrunched it up into a ball, and then put it into his pocket. (Catfaps, I hope you don't mind me doing the "note" thing. I'll remove it if you want it to be removed ;w;)

Usagi looked at him quizically, and then drove home.

The note said in messy black writing;

"_**Cocksucker**_"

**So, that's it for chapter 1 guys. I got the idea to do something like this from Catfaps (ty 3) so I decided to write it and upload it! I hope you enjoyed :3  
This is probably gonna be a short story ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

As Misaki got home, he dropped his bag on the floor. It took longer to get home, Misaki and Usagi-san had gone to the grocery store. He sighed and looked at Usagi-san. He was already on the couch, reading the newspaper. He looked down in disappointment, and went upstairs. He laid on his bed, and let the millions of thoughts rush into his head.  
_How did they find out? What do they have against me? It's not that bad, is it? I mean, you'd expect at least one approving person? And what was up with Kamijou-sensei? I swear I've seen that tall man before... What did he call Kamijou? Hiro-san, I think. That's strange._  
He sighed again. He reluctantly got up and got on the computer.  
_I should at least do something to kill time_.  
He checked his email. There was one new email. It was from "anonymous".  
_Anonymous? Oh god..._  
He clicked it. There was only one word in the entire email.

_Fag._

Misaki sighed once more, and deleted the email. _What's so wrong about it?_... He looked down.  
He felt a hot tear running down his cheek.  
"Oh, no..." he whispered.  
Misaki rubbed the tear off and sighed. He heard a knock on his door.  
"What?" Misaki asked.  
"Are you okay? You're acting differently." The voice belonged to Usagi-san.  
Misaki felt a light blush coming to his cheeks. _Goddamn idiot._  
"I-I'm fine!" Misaki insisted.  
He heard silence from the other side, then a slow, "Okay..."  
As he heard Usagi-san's footsteps becoming quieter, he heard a _ding_ sound. He got a text. _Oh joy..._  
He checked his phone.  
_"Cocksucker"_  
Eh, they all knew already, who cares.  
He replied,  
"_Actually, I'm bottom, so I don't do the sucking ;)"_  
Wow. It actually didn't feel that bad to say that.  
It actually felt...  
Well, like he was defending himself!  
He decided to send one last text.  
_"Well, that's one insult you can't use anymore."_  
Heh. That was good.  
Misaki smiled ever so slightly, then put his phone back in his pocket.  
Maybe he could play along? Maybe he couldn't. He was surprisingly feeling a lot better. He was still wondering about Kamijou-sensei's situation though.  
He could ask Usagi-san about it...  
He reluctantly opened his door and walked downstairs.  
"Um... Usagi-san?" Misaki began.  
Usagi-san looked at Misaki.  
"Yes?"  
"Um... Do you know... the kind of people Kamijou-sensei is into?" Misaki asked awkwardly.  
"The kind of people... Wait, WHAT?!"

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter guys .**

**So, second chapter of Break. Please tell me what you think, and also, if you haven't already, please check out my newest Junjou Romantica story, **_**Call Her A Brat, I Dare You**_**and my drabbles****. ****Thanks! Tenshi96, OUT!  
**


End file.
